Lightyears Apart
by Darth Vader RULES
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE LAST JEDI! His eyes averted themselves to the floor, as he took a step toward her. And another. Until he was standing right in front of her, with his breath becoming uneven. He looked down into her eyes, and quietly he said, "My offer still stands." Rey's gaze met his own, her breath slightly uneven too, as she replied, "I cannot accept it..."
1. Chapter 1: Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are featured in this story, neither do I own the universe it happens in.

Cover photo credit to Fishik on DA

 **Chapter 1: Running Away**

Rey's hazel eyes surveyed what was left of the rebellion around her. The Millennium Falcon had the entire Resistance on board, as it was whizzing away from Crait at lightspeed, and no one said a word. People dressed in orange and brown suits sat on the floor, their elbows on their knees, looking at the floor, not completely still with the vibrations of the ship around them. The air was heavy with despair; only the dying beacon of hope was what kept them from suffocating under it now.

No one spoke the question on every man's mind: _what are we going to do now?_

No one had the answer. Rey couldn't stand being alone with her own thoughts, and got up and went to the cockpit, where the General Leia Organa was sitting, along with Chewbacca, Finn, and Poe. They held quiet conversation at least, unlike the silence of the main deck where everyone else was housed. Rey knocked quietly on the metal doorframe as she was walking in, to announce her arrival.

"Rey...how is everyone holding up?" General Leia asked, genuine concern on her face and worry.

Rey didn't know how to answer. Scared? Worried? In despair? Those weren't good answers. She couldn't answer that question.

The general gave a solemn nod at her lack of response, and turned back to Poe, Finn, and Chewie. "How much further?" She asked, quietly.

"It shouldn't be much longer. We are nearing the Outer Rim, so maybe an hour at most?"

Rey looked from Leia to Poe and back again. "Where are we going? What happened?"

Poe turned to Rey. "One of our allies returned our signal, after it was too late, but we might as well go. There is no where else at the moment, anyway."

Rey nodded. "Where in the Outer Rim?"

"Just ahead. After an asteroid belt, where we will have to drop out of lightspeed."

"Ah."

Finn looked back at Rey. "Rey, how are you doing? You look...I don't know. Depressed."

Rey gave Finn a soft smile. "I'm just tired, and a bit worried."

Finn nodded. "You should go to your room and get some sleep. I'll come and wake you just before we arrive."

Rey gave a genuine smile. "Thank you, Finn. I'll go sleep then." She turned and walked out of the cockpit into the hallway that lead to her room. The Falcon was cold from space travel, but the incessant humming and occasional spout of steam from the floor under her feet showed it was still alive. She walked down the hallway, with the faint clang and echo of her feet hitting the floor, until she came to her room.

Unlike most of the Resistance, Rey was given a room. _I guess being a rebellion hero and Jedi has its perks_ , she thought. She walked in as the metal door automatically opened for her with a hiss. Her room was not very big, but certainly better than the main deck. She had a bed that was built into the wall, and a small table nightstand next to it, but that was about it. She walked over to her bed and sat down, sighing in exhaustion, and turned her eyes to the broken lightsaber on her nightstand. The one she broke, while fighting with Kylo Ren.

~0~

"Supreme Leader, Commander Hux wishes to speak to you. Should I let him in?"

"Go ahead." Kylo Ren sat on the rebuilt throne of the dead Snoke, ashen robes cascading to the floor, while his lightsaber was held in his hand. His hair fell all over his face, as if he just woke up from an unrestful sleep. The room was rebuilt to have his throne his size, but he refused to get bodyguards. _The more people you trust, the more people can betray you_ , he thought.

The messenger brought Commander Hux in. "Supreme Leader," Hux said, before bowing low, resentment in his tone. "The Resistance is headed to the Outer Rim, according to our tracking system. Should we follow?"

Kylo Ren sat in silence for a moment, before ordering one of the droids in the corner to display a hologram map of the galaxy. "Show me which planet they are headed to."

Commander Hux pointed to a small one on the edge of the galaxy, in an area the First Order had conquered before but then let go of, because it didn't bring them any benefit. "This one, here."

"Send a few boarding ships to this asteroid belt. They need to exit lightspeed to get through it." Kylo Ren thought for a moment. "We should be able to reach there first, because we have a few ships positioned here," he pointed to a nearby solar system.

"Right away." Hux nodded, his eyes icy, before turning briskly on his heel and walking out.

Kylo Ren sat back on his throne, before putting his head in his hand, the other hand leaning off the armrest, holding his lightsaber loosely in it. He shivered, feeling torn between wanting to crush the Resistance under the heel of his boot, and wanting...his father. His mother. _Rey._ He didn't know what to think about her anymore.

As if on cue, he felt something. Something he hadn't felt since the last time Rey was on Ahct-To. The Force hummed vividly with energy, surrounded him and...someone else. He sensed her presence. Looking up quickly, he saw her. Her back was to him, and she was holding the two halves of his dead uncle's lightsaber. He sensed her surprise as she noticed his presence, and she turned around, confusion written in her hazel eyes, mirroring his own obsidian ones.

"Ben…?" Rey said, not grasping the situation.

"How are _you_ here?!" he demanded, standing upright immediately. "Snoke is dead! This is not supposed to be able to happen…"

"I am as lost as you are," she responded.

He didn't know what to think. Here was Rey, in _his throne room,_ standing there...but Snoke was dead...he couldn't grasp how this was possible. Unless someone else strong with the Force did it. Who could it be? His mother? _Unlikely..._ he thought. _She wouldn't risk Rey for me. Rey is her new child, not me._ Like a cold wave the memory of him in his fighter, about to pull the trigger and kill his mother came back. He remembered the dread he felt, and the shiny rush of fear, like a well-polished blade to the back.

Remembering Rey was in the room, he turned back to her. He realized with another stab of guilt she almost certainly sensed his remorse, and would undoubtedly pounce on it. But looking at her now...would it be so bad? _No! Stop thinking that!_ Self-loathing hit him again, before he stamped it down. He was not going to fall apart just because she was in the room! He sighed, and then looked back at Rey. She was watching him with a look of deep intensity, as if she was trying to understand him. A look of compassion on her face. His eyes averted themselves to the floor, as he took a step toward her. And another. Until he was standing right in front of her, with his breath becoming uneven. He looked down into her eyes, and quietly he said, "My offer still stands."

Rey's gaze met his own, her breath slightly uneven too, as she opened her mouth a few times, only to close it again, as if she was unsure what to say. Eventually she looked him in the eye and replied, "I cannot accept it."

Kylo Ren's features conjoined into a mask of icy fury. He walked away from her, and then turned back to her and shouted, "I am _this_ close to destroying you and your Resistance! I will wipe them out of the galaxy, and I give you a chance to live, a _second_ chance, and you deny it!" His pleading eyes turned to hers, which he was shocked to find had the same begging expression.

"Ben, please...my place is with the Resistance. Come back to us, please Ben. Your mother misses you…"

 _She never said she wants me. Only about my mother._ "I won't!" He took his lightsaber and slashed his black mirrored floors, seething with rage and hurt. He reached out with the Force and pushed her back to her ship, he couldn't stand the sight of her at the moment. When he felt she was gone, he went back to his throne in the middle of the enormous, cold room, and put his head on his hands once again. For a full five minutes, he sat there, unmoving.

His eyes fell on the floor, with the glowing red crack from his lightsaber, as if it was bleeding.

A replica of the scar on his face.

A mirror of the one on his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken

Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! This is my first fanfic ever, and I was really hoping it would be liked...

I promise, you will get romance in this fic. I just haven't done much yet, because I felt if I started with romance right away, it would seem wayyyyy too rushed, and I wanted it to build up a bit slower :)

Once again, I don't own anything, blah blah blah

 **Chapter 2: Broken**

Rey sat gasping on her bed on the Falcon, trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Somehow, the Force bond between her and Kylo Ren had not been broken. How? Did someone else form it now? _Did Ben?_ He seemed surprised to see her, so if couldn't have been him. Who else was sensitive with the Force that she knew? General Leia? Probably not...then who? Was the bond a thing that was formed by Snoke, but he never took it away before he died? Her head traveled at lightspeed in circles, trying to find an answer.

Eventually, she couldn't. But she certainly was not going to be able to sleep now. Slightly annoyed at this fact, she grabbed the two halves of the lightsaber she didn't remember she dropped off the floor, and walked out of her room, hearing the door shut with with a hiss and a slight bang behind her.

She walked back down the hall, but turned before she reached the main deck, leading down to the gun of the ship under it. She found peace sitting there, watching the blue energy of hyperspace dance past her. It was colder there, to be sure, but she always thought it worth it. Sitting down on the floor, she placed the lightsaber in front of her. She needed her own, and this was the only one she could salvage parts from at the moment. Thankfully, having been a scavenger before, she knew enough about each piece to know how it worked. Setting one half on the ground, she picked up the other and examined it. It looked the same on the outside, but on the inside, the kyber crystal was nestled, right in the center. Rey tried to retrieve it from the rest of the saber. It was a really tight fit, but she managed to jostle it and get it out. It sat in the palm of her hand like a star. Her hand was covered in dust, dirt, salt from Crait, and even a little blood, so the contrast between her hand and the crystal was immense.

She carefully pocketed the crystal in the folds of her robe, before turning her head towards the other half, and examining that. Turning the part that was broken to her, she realized there was another piece of kyber crystal. The crystal had snapped in two. She had no idea if there was any way to repair it, or where she could get more if she needed. She let out a frustrated growl, and decided she should at least try to get the crystal out and then try to put the two halves back together.

After many bent and broken fingernails she got the other half out, and examined it. Taking the other piece out of her pocket, she carefully placed them together, trying to find how they fit. After many failed attempts, she figured it out. Deciding to try something, she placed the two halves on the ground, and tried using the Force to repair them. Sitting down and crossing her legs, she closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, centering herself. Sensing the energy, the balance around her, the Force. Reaching out with her feelings, she picked up the crystal, and moved the pieces together, fitting them perfectly, and tried to make them bond together.

She couldn't tell if it worked or not, but she placed the two joined pieces on the ground with the Force, and opened her eyes. Sure enough, they looked joined. Gently reaching one hand out, she placed her fingers around one of the previous two pieces, and picked it up.

The other half stayed on the ground.

Frustrated again, she grabbed the two pieces, and pocketed them before grabbing the rest of the remains of the lightsaber and leaving the gunroom. She headed for the cockpit-if anyone else knew anything about kyber crystals and the Force it would be the general.

The walk to the cockpit was uneventful, as usual. Some of the members of the Resistance were sleeping, a few others were at least whispering quietly, and still others remained silent, lost in the labyrinths of doubt, resolve, and hope.

She walked into the cockpit, where only Poe and Leia were now; Finn and Chewie must have left for some reason and were elsewhere on the ship. Finn was probably visiting Rose...he often sat by her side, even though she was still unconscious. Chewie might be playing chess with BB-8, or one or two other people who were brave enough to risk their limbs if they won. _Well, it isn't as if we don't risk our limbs every day,_ thought Rey, with a grim internal laugh.

Leia turned to Rey. "Couldn't sleep?"

Rey shook her head, struggling to keep from turning red from thinking about the reason for her lack of sleep. "I was trying to put Luke's lightsaber back together, but I have an...unexpected...problem," she said. "I was wondering if you could help me."

Leia smiled warmly, a smile that was unique to her in all the galaxy. "Sure. What's the problem?"

Rey took out the bits of the kyber crystal, and explained. "The crystal broke. I can't seem to fit it back together, not by physical means or the Force. How can I fix it?"

Leia's face fell. "The crystal broke?" It was a rhetorical question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, seemingly unable to form an answer in words. Finally, she turned back to Rey. "That's not supposed to be able to happen. These crystals are usually not able to break. How did you say the saber broke again?"

Rey recounted the story to her. She told Leia how she was in Snoke's throne room, and Kylo Ren was ordered to kill her, but he killed Snoke instead, and together they fought off the Elite Praetorian guards. She told Leia how they then argued, and so they fought, and when they were fighting, the lightsaber was knocked from her hand, she used the Force to bring it back, but Kylo Ren used the Force to try to bring it to him, and both of them pulling on it in opposite directions made it snap in two. "That's what happened...didn't the crystal just snap from the sheer amount of stress pulling it apart?"

Leia looked at Rey and then the floor, and then back at Rey. "I don't know, it seems the logical thing that could have happened. But at the same time, that would take a massive amount of force to break."

Poe cleared his throat, as if to remind them he was there. "General, we need to exit hyperspace. The asteroid belt is coming up fast."

"Right. I'll go find Che-well nevermind, he's here."

Chewbacca walked back into the cockpit, dusty fur making swishing sounds on the polished metal. He set to work right away to get the ship to exit hyperspace, and with a sickening slow down, the stars came back into focus, along with a parade of floating, irregular hunks of rock and ice. "Arrrr!"

"Thank you, Chewie, I can pilot now…" Poe said, taking over the pilot's seat. His callused hands swept over the controls, and grabbed the steering mechanism, proceeding to steer the Millennium Falcon around the asteroids.

~0~

Commander Hux stood waiting in the ship of the new Supreme Leader. His grey eyes surveyed the various people around him, working on security, communications, energy...just about anything that needed supervision. Turning back to the void of space in front of him, glittering with stars, he felt as though he was in command of the ship. Of course, he knew that wasn't true. That _boy_ became Supreme Leader, and he was still only second-best. He didn't like Kylo Ren, and despised taking orders from him.

"Commander!" A man in the communications station called him.

"What is it?" barked Hux, in his usual sharp manner.

"Our boarding ships on the asteroid belt have spotted the Millennium Falcon. Should we start the pursuit?"

Commander Hux knew he wanted to start right away, but of course, he needed to ask the Supreme Leader first. With an evident look of 'I really wish I didn't have to do this' in an annoyed manner, he called up a hologram of the Supreme Leader, and asked, "Supreme Leader, our boarding ships have spotted the Millennium Falcon. Commence boarding?"

"Yes, do it. Quickly."

"Right away." He ended the transmission. "COMMENCE THE PURSUIT AND BOARDING," he shouted, face slightly red, with a bit of spittle leaving his mouth. Everyone else began transmitting signals to the boarding ships in a flurry of activity, and the room became noisy with the sound of holograms and voices, as the ships prepared to chase down and board the Falcon.


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Thanks so much for the reviews and favorites, guys! I can't believe it! And I know, I know, there hasn't been much Kylo Ren in the second chapter, nor this one...you'll have a lot more of him soon.

 **Chapter 3: Captured**

The energy in the Falcon increased significantly when Poe began the wild ride of twists and turns around the asteroids. He was almost laughing, drawing a smile from Rey and Leia, and even Chewbacca seemed in better spirits. Someone on the main deck got sick from the wild mode of travel, but it wasn't terribly bad.

Poe enjoyed piloting very much. Nothing gave him as much a sense of freedom and adrenaline as when he was doing a trick or two in a ship, dodging a missile here and blowing up a TIE fighter there. Now, dodging these rocks, he was truly having fun.

He certainly was caught off-guard when Finn rushed into the cockpit with a face that looked thoroughly alarmed and a bit of cold sweat running down it. "General, we have no other ships in our fleet...this is all of the rebellion, right?"

Solemnly and with a voice resonating with concern, Leia replied, "Correct...why?"

"Because I looked behind us and there are at least 5 ships. Following us. I thought I recognized them, and they looked like boarding ships of the First Order."

There was a moment of complete and total silence, before all hell broke loose. Rey ran to the main deck to inform the others, where an obvious sound of alarm rose from everyone, and Finn sprinted down to the guns, while Poe kept at the controls. _Alright, First Order. We'll see how long you fare,_ he thought, in his usual cocky manner.

~0~

Finn was running, sprinting. Metal floors gave resounding clangs under his feet, echoing around the Falcon, letting anyone know he would be coming, and could be heard as he ran past. In one swoop, the Falcon swerved a sharp right, knocking Finn off his feet and he banged into a wall. Quickly recovering, he stood up again, and kept going, ignoring the throbbing of his head and the damp warmness that was spreading on his skin from it, slowly. He held onto handrails along the hall, going as fast as he dared now, before he reached the gun.

He climbed into the seat, and put on the headset and seatbelt before gripping the leather-clad control sticks and preparing to shoot. Looking on his screen, he saw three of them directly behind him, others...nowhere in sight. It was unnerving, to be sure, but as least he could still see three. He spun around the gun, shooting red lasers into the inky void of space, littered with the icy boulders that he was speeding past. He aimed for one ship, and shot, hitting it on it's wing, causing it to spiral and crash into an asteroid with a large explosion. "Yes!" He shouted, to himself, with an air of self-assurance and triumph. "Two more to go!" He proceeded to shoot another, off to his left, and actually hit it dead center, making it explode upon contact. The last came up quickly...he kept shooting, but it dodged his bullets with aerial acrobatics only a few could master. Sensing a bit of trouble, he tapped into the headset and said, "Poe...I can't shake this one off...I need you to try something."

There was a beat of silence, before Poe replied, "Like what?"

"Something, anything! Anything that will get him in a vulnerable position!"

"Jeez, that's not a lot to go by. Alright. Hold on."

Immediately, the ship began a downward spiral, before, in a sickening swerve, veering upwards right away, giving Finn a moment where the chasing ship was just veering up and not able to shoot. Finn shot, and it hit the ship on the hood, dead center again. Finn pounded his fist in the air with another "YES!"

~0~

Poe couldn't believe it. _This is too easy,_ he thought, as he piloted what seemed through calm space. He decided to check up with Finn. "Finn, how many ships did you shoot?"

"Three. Why?"

A pause. "Only three?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like there would be more, don't you?"

"I saw many more, but I don't see them now. Either way I'm not complaining about only three ships!" Just then, off to their right, about 7 ships came in a row, swerving around the Falcon and turning back towards it. "HOLY-"

Poe interrupted Finn before he could finish. "Finn, just shoot them!" He began to try many tricks and evasive maneuvers to shake the ships off, but where one fell behind, two more appeared. They were surrounded by these ships.

The general returned to the cockpit, when Poe realized he didn't even know she left in the first place, amongst all the chaos. "General, could you tell Rey to get everyone in the escape pods? They can escape this ship and send a distress signal to our allies..we're close enough. Be sure to put the cloaking devices on them before pushing off."

Leia nodded, not bothering to argue with Poe that she was the one supposed to be giving orders.

Poe turned back to focusing on piloting. "Let's hope this rustbucket holds…"

~0~

Rey was on the main deck, preparing everyone for a fight. She was shouting orders like there was no tomorrow, and there might very well not be for the majority of people in that ship. General Leia Organa came and and raised up her hands for silence. Everyone quieted down immediately-they held the general in the utmost respect. "To the escape pods. Cloak them before you go. Get to an asteroid and send a distress signal to our allies-we are close enough for contact. Go. Now!"

Everyone picked up their bags and guns and ran. Rey herself didn't have much beyond her lightsaber, and she felt responsible for the ship so she stayed on board, helping everyone else jettison off, using a gun to shoot any ships that got too close to the escape pods. Thankfully, most of the ships around them didn't notice; they were too busy dealing with Poe's acrobatics and Finn's gun to worry about a few rogue pieces of metal falling off the ship.

When she was sure the majority of the Resistance was off, Rey turned to the general. "You need to go, too."

Leia didn't respond for a minute, before reaching out to hug Rey. "Do me a favor and don't die, ok?" Rey nodded, a phantom of a smile grazing her face. "I'll get everyone to regroup. Here," she said, giving Rey a tracker, like the one she had while on Ahct-To. "I know it will be hard to hide, but it would be the easiest way to find where you are." Leia gave Rey the receiving end, the end that would be found, and not do the finding. "Keep it safe." With that the general walked into an escape pod, and watching Rey, jettisoned off onto an asteroid with a few other members of the fleeing Resistance.

Rey held the tracker, and hid it in her arm wraps, where it wouldn't easily be found. She ran back to the cockpit to help Poe wherever he needed help. Chewie was still there, aiding with any adjustments, while Poe did the piloting. Finn was still at the gun. "How many are left?"

"Too many!"

"Where can I help?"

"Nowhere, at the moment...actually, go check on Finn?"

Rey nodded and ran down to the gun, where Finn was busy shooting the living daylights out of every ship around them, with a bit of blood on his face from a nasty-looking cut on his forehead. "How are you holding up?!"

"I'd like to not answer that at the moment!" Finn shouted back, over the sound of lasers and blaster shots. "They just keep coming!" Just then, there was a loud sound of metal clashing on metal, from the outside, followed by the screams of a siren. Rey looked at Finn, who looked back at her with the mirrored, unspoken question. With a mutual understanding, Rey ran to the doors of the Falcon, before hearing them hiss loudly and open, and with a rush of white smoke, a First Order officer stepped on board the Millennium Falcon. "Members of the Resistance," he said, with a cold, unfeeling tone of voice to match his eyes, "you are now captives of the First Order. We are taking over your ship."


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner

Hey! I am so sorry for the inactivity...real life is really kicking me hard. Because the last chapter was a ton of Resistance stuff but not much Kylo, I made sure this one featured him a ton more :)

Anyway! Hope you like! Please, leave reviews, I really really enjoy reading them :)

 **Chapter 4: Prisoner**

Kylo Ren's eyes opened slowly, letting the metallic light of the ship blind them for a second before adjusting to their surroundings. He was in his room, the king-sized bed with midnight-colored sheets tossed around messily as though he had been moving around a lot in his sleep. It was possible...he had often relived the horror and guilt-inducing memory of the murder of his father in his sleep. Placing a broad hand on his forehead, he certainly felt sweat, and his hair sticking to his face. It was strange...as though he had relived his nightmares yet again, but he couldn't remember dreaming in his sleep that night.

Getting up, he walked over to a silver chair next to his bed and got dressed, in his usual knight-like black robe, and splashed some water on his face to rinse off the sweat. The cold water felt good against his warm face, as he dried it with the sleeve of his robe and looked up at the mirror. The scar was as evident as ever across his face and his eye, reminding him eternally of the scavenger from Jakku every time he looked at himself.

He banged his fist on the counter and turned away, refusing to feel for her again. She declined his offer, there was nothing more he could do. He felt helpless, _helpless_ , and powerless against his feelings. They were the Resistance, refusing to let the spark go out, and never leaving, no matter how hard he killed them.

The difference was...he could stamp out the Rebellion once and for all with enough time and force. Would he be able to do the same to the traitorous part of himself?

Letting out a frustrated growl, he grabbed his saber, and left his room to go to the command room, and ask Hux about how their interception and boarding went. The shining black and silver floors reflected him everywhere he went down the hall, Stormtroopers clearing the way as their Supreme Leader passed. He felt the needles of fear in them as they saw him, but he didn't have time to worry about Stormtrooper's thoughts. He had bigger fish to fry.

Walking into the command room, every worker nodded their heads his direction as they acknowledged his presence, and appeared busier than ever. His obsidian eyes swept over them all, surveying with a hawk's precision. Landing on Hux's ginger head with his black hat, he walked over and waited.

Hux bowed low, his frozen eyes meeting the ones of his leader. "Supreme Leader," he said, tone embroidered with thousands of different meanings. "We have boarded and captured the traitors aboard the _Millennium Falcon._ "

"And?" Kylo Ren waited to hear who exactly they caught, before a fresh flood of self-loathing swept by him again for thinking of _her_ once more.

"We have caught FN-2187, Dameron, the Wookie, and the scavenger girl. They are being held hostage on our ships and are being transported here as we speak." Hux paused for a moment, before saying in a slightly apologetic manner, "But that is all...we could not find their General Leia, nor anyone else."

Kylo fumed. He picked up Hux with the Force and held him above the ground, Hux's pale face turned white as parchment as his air supply was being cut off. "How did they escape, Commander?" He asked, with an even unfeeling tone, hinting massive suppressed rage but showing none.

"We...don't...know…" Hux coughed, struggling to breathe. "They just...dis...ap...peared…"

Kylo let go of Hux, who crumpled to the floor in a fallen heap, gasping and coughing for a few full minutes. Kylo Ren walked slowly over to him, with long steps, and looked down at him, waiting for him to get up. Once he did, Kylo told him, "When the prisoners arrive, inform me immediately. I wish to interrogate them _myself_." He turned on his heel after staring at Hux for a second, and headed out of the command room. He left, about ready to destroy something that most escaped...and yet maybe...just maybe…

He denied and ignored himself yet again as he left, feeling the lasers that were Hux's eyes following his every move.

~0~

" _You are now prisoners of the First Order," he said, proceeding to send Stormtroopers to grab her and Finn, while more still went to the cockpit and promptly returned with Poe and Chewie. The captain turned to her, and said, "Enjoy your stay," with a grin made of fangs, about ready to devour her alive..._

Rey woke up gasping and sweating, as the events of her capture played out again before her. She looked around with confused eyes, wondering how long she was asleep, but not grasping reality completely. Looking around, she saw she was in a cell of some sort, without a view of the outside ship or stars. The door of her prison was heavy metal, with two stairs leading down to the space she was in. She felt the walls around her, many inches thick, vibrate and hum with life. But this humming wasn't like the reassurance of the Falcon, telling her it would lead them out safely. This humming was the predator. Observing its prey.

With a start, she wondered where the Falcon was now. Did they leave it floating in space? She felt a pang of sadness at the very thought-the ship was a home for her. She felt as attached to it as she felt to Finn, Leia, or Poe. Losing the Falcon would be losing a friend.

Taking herself out of her thoughts with a shaky sigh, Rey sat up on her cot. She realized she felt something move in the folds of her robe, and pulled out...the broken lightsaber. _Huh,_ she thought. _They didn't notice it. Or if the did, they didn't take it away._ Putting it back, she stood up on her own two feet, and walked around the room, observing, and trying to figure a way out. Her shoes didn't protect her feet from the chilling floor of the cell, nor did her arm wraps suppress the goosebumps she was getting. Wrapping herself in a meager hug, her eyes swept over the tiled ceiling, to the floor, seeing everything was carefully secured and bolted. Unmovable. She turned to the door, stopping. She felt _him_. Again. She saw the door, but she saw beyond the door...he was holding Hux in a Force choke. Hux was straining, telling him something...his gaze was unmoving. He dropped Hux, and turned and left, and she was left along in the cell again. This was unlike any of the Force connections before...he must have been in such anger or deep emotion he did not even feel her watching him.

Sitting back down on her cot, she put her head in her hands, dirty blonde-brown hair falling through her fingers. She needed to sort out what she felt.

But how could she sort out what she felt about him, if she didn't even know who he was? Choking Hux...that was not Ben Solo, the Ben she knew. That was Kylo Ren. But during their connections...most of the time, the steel mask he wore melted away, and she saw who he really was. And she knew what she wanted to feel about him. But then, the same man was the one that killed Han Solo and captured her friends...how could she ignore that?

With a start, she felt the ship slow and descend, before a slight bump of impact reached her senses. Lifting her head, she saw her door open, while a group of Stormtroopers stood outside to greet her. Coming in, they grabbed her again, and led here away off the ship, onto the ship of the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

(Also...I noticed sometimes I left a typo by mistake and didn't catch it...if I made any typos, please let me know! It is super embarrassing to reread what I wrote and realize I made a typo XD )


End file.
